


I'm Concerned

by eczema_of_the_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Other, Psycho Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eczema_of_the_soul/pseuds/eczema_of_the_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's drinking is becoming an issue, Cas tries to help.<br/>**Plot Twist at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Concerned

**Author's Note:**

> First little story, it ignores any plot line.  
> I got bored. I don't know what I was thinking.
> 
> I apologize for any Canadian slang or spelling that some might not understand.

They had just arrived at the bunker from a hunt, and Dean was tired.

"Sam! Where's my beer?"

"I don't know, you must have drank it."

Dean groaned in frustration. He knew he saved at least 3 glass bottles, but when he checked the fridge, there were none. 

"I'm going out." He called to Sam.

"It's 11:00 pm!" Sam replied, poking his head in the kitchen.

"Oh well." Dean shrugged and sauntered out the door. He usually din't like getting his beverages at night, but he had no choice today. 

When he got back, he heard indistinct conversation. As he neared them, he heard Cas. He turned the corner and the voices stopped. 

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas." Their greetings were followed by a silence, and Sam shifted uncomfortably. 

Dean looked down, muttered something and left the room. He cracked open a brew and flopped onto the sofa. Within mere minutes, he had drained more than 3 cans. Now, this was becoming a regular thing. Sam was more than happy to enjoy a beer or two with his brother, but getting drunk almost every day was not appealing. So he asked Castiel to help. Of course, Castiel only came when Sam mentioned that Dean had an issue. 

"Do we have any whiskey?" Dean shouted.

"Dean, I don't think y-" Sam tried to say that he shouldn't have so much, but was unsuccessful. 

"Do we?"

"Dean, your brother and I think that you are drinking unacceptable amounts of liquor lately."

"It's none of your business how much I drink."

"I'm concerned."

Dean finished off another can, and Sam took the two four away and left as he tried to grab another. Cas pushed Dean back to the sofa, as he had gotten up to follow Sam.

"Don't do this, Dean."

"Why do you even care?" Anger was beginning to bubble, and Cas saw it.

"I care because I care about you." Dean calmed down. "I also care about Sam, who doesn't deserve a brother like you." His angel blade slid into his hand, and joy flashed across his face as he plunged it into Dean's chest. Dean cried out in pain, and Sam raced back into the room.

"I'm your brother now, Sam." Castiel laughed and held up Dean's mutilated corpse.


End file.
